hell fire
by bremo33
Summary: After Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter is sealed into modern era japan from the well, she soon discovers that her parent's adventures have truly affected the future... more than any of them had predicted.
1. Intro

Trying something new here. Now in the Manga Kagome had blue eyes, in the anime she had brown, so im going manga and saying blue. Ami, akira, haruto are the names I gave to the kids of miroku and sango- side note.

* * *

Months. Years. Oh god how many years it's been. Inuyasha has asked himself many days about if he would ever become or be a good father to his offspring. He of course planned to do his best… but was it even enough? Not only Inuyasha but Kagome too, she feared her place as a mother. Though They were very sure that they wouldn't be terrible, that fear that could keep them up at night would knock on the door to their mind constantly. Sango and Miroku had three beautiful babies, shippo no longer was a child but a growing man.

Kagome and Inuyasha had tried many times for a child, They had miscarried or had negative results. The years came and went. 6 years later though, on a depressing day with rain thick enough to blind your path to the point where unless it was touching your face you couldn't see it, The news had come. Kagome had run into the waterfall of weather to their hut and practically cried the surprise to him. Finally, they would have a child. Kagome had a smooth pregnancy, excluding the fact that Inuyasha had practically smothered her with protection and anxiety the entire time.

In months she delivered a baby girl. She had soft chubby cheeks, Raven hair like her mother's, and a pair of fluffy dog ears poised on top of her head to match the soft short locks of hair she had. Her eyes were golden like her Father's. It was no secret she had demon in her, but it was a shock to even see the inu youkai ears on the infant due to how she had more human blood pulsing through her veins then youkai. Though it was uncertain she had miko in her, they all decided to title her purely as part demon.

Inuyasha had suggested very warrior like names for her, while Kagome had wanted very delicate feminine names. They watched suns pass by before finally deciding a name on the child.

Izaiyoi

Though she had the pure qualities of both her parents, she looked like nothing more then a vague mirror image of Izaiyoi to Inuyasha. Kagome happily agreed to the title. This was their home. Everything was calm and in order. They were at her side through the years, they had no more children, but they were contempt.

* * *

"DAD! DAD!" Inuyasha's ear flicked to the sound of his daughter's barking of his name. He was currently in the village with Miroku assisting cleansing a home of demons, but he switched priorities quickly dropping the monk's sutras and dashing off to his young. He bound to her and landed at her presence, she was pulling a ribbon from a group of teasing human boys. "All bark and no bite pup?" teased a boy. The children laughed as she snarled and yanked. "STOP IT!" She snapped. Inuyasha intervened stepping in ripping the ribbon from the tug-o-war. His eyes pierced the very souls of the children and they paused in fear. "She's only nine…" he grunted under his breath. A growl rumbled from his chest, no one touched him yet they could practically feel the vibrations from it.

They sprinted off in seconds leaving the two kin alone. He looked to Izaiyoi and dropped to one knee. "How did this happen, Kid?" he asked her. She pouted glaring. "They saw me practicing and teased me. One tugged out my ribbon and it was a game to them…" she mumbled through tears. Her voice wavered and her vision blurred from the thick warm tears consuming her eyes. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist pulling her against his chest. Her face nuzzled his shoulder as she wept. He gently dragged his claws in circles on her back calming her as she vented. He could feel the warmth from her tears start to dampen his hiori. "Come on hun, let's go back to mother." He spoke softly. She nodded and intertwined her small, delicate fingers in with his long, clawed ones.

When they arrived from the home Kagome had been slaving over the pot of boiling water. "We were given crabs by the fishermen as a thank you for helping them plant their harvest." She said and turned to them. Her cheeky soft smile dropped in the split second she saw the two holding hands as Izaiyoi whimpered with tears dripping from her eyes and a look of sorrow on Inuyasha's face.

"What happened…" She muttered. "Kids picking on her. I handled them though." Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Define 'handled'." she huffed. "Besides the point Kagome, She was _practicing_." He said gesturing to the young one. She stood still and held her breath for a moment. "Yeah?... How-how was it?" She asked. Her bottom lip tugged to tremble, she bit it in order to keep it controlled. "Nothin'." Izaiyoi puffed with a pout. "I did everything too Mama." Kagome nodded softly. "I bet. Practice makes perfect… maybe you should rest for a while. Break from it. You work hard as it is." Worry laced her words as she bent down to be eye level to her daughter.

Izaiyoi looked to the ground. "nobody believes in me…" She muttered under her breath. Though her words were very audible it echoed in Inuyasha and Kagome's ears. It was silent. Izaiyoi knew she was different from the other children, she even accepted that she was possessing demon blood, but what killed her was how she couldn't live up to the abilities her mother and father had. She can shoot a bow, but she was no priestess; She could stand her ground and fight, heck she even had the look, but she was no youkai (let alone hanyou).

She would practice daily, yet she never could truly master the technique 'iron reaver soul stealer'.

* * *

Lord almighty he was not prepared for this. His heart pounded in his chest harder then any drum in the east. His anger rolled into thunder like growls from his chest. No. NO. **N O.** To say he was enraged was an understatement. "Kagome…" he growled. She came to him. "What- Inuyasha calm down." She huffed. They both stared out the doorway to see the now young lady discussing with local village men as she held a bale of hay over her shoulder. Inuyasha smelled their hormones from his standing. He hated it. "You realize that not every man she speaks with is trying to take her as his own, right?" Kagome chuckled. "She's just a kid." "Sixteen." Kagome intruded. He looked at her with his daring golden eyes flashing stubbornness, "Kid."

She sighed and watched as the men left with the hay she once held and she waved them off. Izaiyoi had become more mature over the years and began to take after her father. Her hair was long like her mothers, her features and such too, but her eyes and behavior still remained as a reflection of her father. She wore a white bottom with a short sleeved priestess top with the long bulky sleeves removed, in their place was a more fitted white long sleeve under-top given to her from Kagome. She wore clothes that both resembled a demon slayer and a demon which had obviously rose questions among viewers.

"Mama!" she shouted seeing her in the doorway. Kagome grinned and waved as her daughter approached. "You were awful friendly with those men." Inuyasha grumbled with a slight growl slipping in. "I was just helping em'." She weaved her way between the two and entered her home and walked to her bag and dug through it. "Whatcha lookin' for?" Kagome queried. "Shippo wants to go on a walk with me through the forest," "You two have been bound by the hip lately, why?" the two women looked to Inuyasha taken back from his sudden snip. "Because… he's my brother?" She said with attitude. She grabbed a ribbon and a pin. "I'll be back soon." She kissed her parent's cheeks and left.

They both watched her leave and stood in silence. "She was around my age when it happened-" "Not now Kagome…" He muttered. She eyed him hearing the slight pain tingle his words. "If it did work we cant say it will seal her out-" "Not. Now…" he now whimpered. She wrapped her arms around him and he took her in an embrace placing his head on her's.

Shippo and her ran through the woods, her hair now up in the ribbon, her pants rolled up to her knees, and her sleeves pushed back to her elbows. They trampled through dirt and mud and Shippo looked back to her. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded grinning with determination, and within that moment-they were there.

"You swear this is it?" She asked. "There's not many empty ones like it." He huffed. She bit her lip looking deep into it. "You put the sutras up right?" She asked followed by a nod from her companion. "They will think we are still in the woods. We're clear." "Now remember the deal-" "Yeah yeah," Shippo intruded, "If you yell the word I jump in before you hurt yourself." She nodded to his words and poised herself upon the edging. "God I hope this does work…" she muttered to herself. She heard all the many tales of her parents time bouncing and how it had sealed, but she had to try it once. Just once…

With one deep breath she pushed herself forward into the well.


	2. Exit Only

I know I mentioned The kids from the monk and slayer they will be mentioned I swear!

* * *

"PEACHES! PEACHES! PEACHES!" She screamed as she came closer to the end. Shippo dove into the well and caught her before she hurt herself. She panted and gripped at her chest. "I COULD'VE DIED." She whined and took heavy breathes and Shippo rolled his eyes at her over exaggeration. "You're fine." He huffed. "You almost had to explain to my parents why their child's legs were shattered." "You were the one who begged me to do this." She groaned and rolled her eyes at his words. He was right but she wouldn't admit that.

"Put me down for a second." She puffed. He sat her on her feet and she looked around and saw the bones now on the verge of almost being invisible. She ran her finger tips over the damp rocks and vines in the walls, the moss felt squishy and damp. She stroked her hand over it and flinched pulling her hand back. "Agh-" She retreated her finger to her mouth and lightly sucked on it. "I pricked it." Shippo pulled her hand and looked at it. "Looks like some sort of splinter. That's fine Kagome might have something-" He froze when he felt the sudden temperature change.

He looked to Izaiyoi and she nodded, "I felt it too." She muttered. "Let's bail." He grabbed her wrist and leapt out but she yanked her hand from his grasp. He peered over the well, "Izzy come on!" He huffed dropping a hand to her. She inspected around and looked back to the moss and clawed into it. Shippo flinched hearing her nails scrape against a few stones, he thanked the gods when she stopped.

"There's a bone in here." She pulled out the small little bone scrap. "What's this?" Shippo flinched feeling the demonic aura practically radiating off it. "P-Put it back!" He nipped. She wasn't nearly as strong a demon as her brother, so her scent on demons was very weak. "Why? It's probably from the demon over there." She said pointing to the dried ribs. The scent came all too familiar… But-It's impossible! "IZAIYOI COME OUT OF THERE NOW." He practically roared.

She jumped at his emotional drift. "What the heck it's just a bone." The moss must've had something to conceal the bone. Maybe that's what paused the time jumping- which meant…

"IZAIYOI NOW." He bellowed grabbing for her but only managing to snatch the ribbon from her hair. She looked at him. "CALM DOWN! IM ALRIGH-" She froze feeling the cool winds whip around her. Colors of blues, pinks, and purples emitted from the ground as the dirt vanished. She sunk into the mass of colors quickly. "IZAIYOI!" She was gone.

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he sat up fast, Kagome stood with him feeling the sudden aura. He looked to her, "You feel it too?" She nodded. She climbed on his back and they raced to the well. Shippo stood there hunched over the lip of the well reaching into darkness shouting her name. "SHIPPO WHERE IS SHE?" Inuyasha snarled. He pointed to the well. "She found some moss that must've been enchanted to conceal it, but- the bone-" "What bone?" Kagome asked panicked. Inuyasha gripped his wife's wrist tightly. She peered at him to see the fear shake his golden and now dulled eyes.

"Kagome…" he spoke barely audible. She froze and felt her blood run cold. "No… he-he vanished with the jewel!" "what if the jewel wasn't completely vanished…." Without another word they both dove into the well.

* * *

Izaiyoi looked around. She was back in the well, thank god. She looked up getting hit with strong smells of rust and wet wood. She saw she was in a shrine of some sort. "Ugh where is this place?" She covered her nose and felt a jolt of energy hit her spine. She looked to her finger and saw it glow in the spot of her splinter. "what…" She heard something slide and sudden footsteps. "Who are you?" Asked a delicate voice. She looked up to see a little girl with curly black hair wrapped into pigtails peer on to her. "Izaiyoi… who are you-where am i?" "This is my papa's shrine." Izaiyoi nodded. She looked around and saw some rocks protrude out, she found herself a makeshift latter and climbed up the rocks.

"I'm coming up!" she shouted from the bottom and the little girl nodded. When she finally reached the top she felt tiny hands wrap around her's trying to pull her out. "Thank you." The little girl smiled warmly. "I'm Asami." "Cute name." She grinned. "Call me Izzy it's shorter and easier to remember." She nodded and stood back as she pulled herself from the well. "Ugh… is it raining outside?" Asami shook her head, "Sunny day. Follow me." She giggled and raced out of the shrine. Izaiyoi stood catching her scent, but it wasn't nearly strong enough to follow her. "Okay…"

She walked out and flinched when the sun hit her golden iris'. "Kagome?" a male voice stuttered. She looked over to the man: he had short black hair, blue eyes like her mothers, and he was of average height. "No… Wrong one." She replied confused how the stranger knew of her mother. His eyes darted to her ears. "Wait…" He approached her-rather quickly- and stood close to her. He stared down the dog ears poised on her head. "Those ears are like-" he looked down at her to see Izaiyoi glaring clearing irritated with the space he gave between them. "Inu-Inuyasha…" "How do you know my parents… they have yet to be her-" She paused.

Was this Kagome's home? She expected it to no longer be occupied due to how she spoke of her elder grandpa and old mother and brother. "Sota?" Izaiyoi asked. He nodded. "So it looks like sis and Inu finally got the job done." He chuckled. Izaiyoi was a bit naive but she even blushed at that comment. "Yeah- now is this Mama's home?" She asked. He nodded. "Come inside, seems like you already met Asami." She nodded to the small child. "Well, shall we?" He lead her inside and walked her to he living room. "Mom I have a guest you may want to meet." He yelled. Izaiyoi peeked over his shoulder to see an elder woman with gray hair cut short.

"Is it another friend of yours Sota?" She asked kindly. "More like relative." She tipped her head confused to her son. He side stepped to reveal the short offspring of his sister. His mother's eyes widened and she gently cupped her mouth. "W-who are y-you ma'am…" She asked with a trembling voice as she inched closer to her. "Izaiyoi," "Izzy!" intruded Asami with excitement. She looked to the elder woman and she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry you look like… well actually my daughter-" "Kagome?" She paused and gasped. The silence was thick. Eventually Izaiyoi rubbed the nape of her neck and blushed nervous. "Yeah, I get that a lot here."

Without hesitation she felt gentle arms wrap her in a hug. "Call me Na'na." She muttered between sobs. Izaiyoi looked to her confused. "Are you my grandmother?" She nodded. Slowly Izaiyoi placed her hands on her grandmothers back.

* * *

They froze, their faces grew pale by the second as Kagome erupted with a heart shattering scream. "NO!" she bellowed, Inuyasha caught her in an embrace before she fell to her knees. The well didn't work. He shook as he tried to tighten his hold on his trembling wife. She shook with hot tears leaking from her eyes. "Shippo…" He spoke softly between shaking words. Shippo looked down in the well. "Yeah?" "Get Miroku… we need him to try and see what demon did this…" "But-" "NOW." He roared. Shippo flinched and fled to the village.

Miroku was in the village with Sango browsing around for good vegetables. Their children now in their early stages of adult hood; the twins Ami and Akira were now engaged, Ami to a demon slayer as Akira was to a doctor. As for Haruto he remained stag, in fact by choice seeing as he took after his father with searching for more than one woman.

Sango had looked older but not elder, as miroku only had one strand of gray in his hair. "Well I wanted to cook something nice the girls are coming home for dinner." Sango muttered digging through the basket. "Sango I doubt they will care what we cook I mean let out what we _eat_ just go catch a fish and call it a day…" miroku groaned exhausted from work. "Monk you are testing me." She grumbled with a slight grin. "MIROKU! SANGO!" Shippo yelped. They turned to see the kistune sprinting to them with fear practically painted on his facial features.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked with worry lacing her voice. "It's-It's Kagome and Inu- Izaiyoi-" He trembled, his lip quivering. They darted off in the direction he came, Shippo tagging along at the heel. They arrived to the well to see Kagome and Inuyasha in the pit shaking. "What happened?!" Miroku shouted to them. "She's gone!" Inuyasha barked back. "Who is?" "Izaiyoi!" They eyed each other. "The well works?" Sango hesitated. "Worke _d_. Only for her though…" Kagome mumbled through tears.

* * *

She chomped down onto another piece of steak. "This is really good!" Izaiyoi loudly spoke through mushed food in her mouth. Sota cringed watching her table manners crumble under her very dignity while his mother and daughter smiled acting as if it was nothing. _'Inuyasha must've passed on more traits then necessary..'_ Sota grumbled in his thought. "Mama hardly makes steak it's usually seafood or somethin' with bread." She huffed and swallowed while Sota silently thanked the gods to see her finish her food. "While that _was_ amazing, I gotta get goin'." She stood and smiled. "Thank you though I'll tell my parents you all miss em'. It was nice meeting you all." "Are you sure you have to leave?" Sota asked followed by his mother nodding in agreement to the question. " 'fraid so, dad gets super impatient... as you probably already know..." she chuckled awkwardly. "take this." Her grandmother said handing her a letter. "It's for Kagome. Thank you for coming.." she spoke with a ting of generosity.

"Will you come back?" Asami asked gripping onto Izaiyoi's hand. She gave Asami a grin, "Yes. I'll come back." Saying this earned a smile from the small girl. She nodded to her and took her leave to the shrine. She gripped the well's mouth and paused, she didn't feel the temperature change…

She without hesitation dove into the well. About half way down the well she had then realized that it would not work, regretting her rash decision she grabbed at the wall sinking her nails into mud, moss, and rocks. She cringed and retreated her hand away yelping and landing on her back. She grunted when the ground made contact with her back. She arched her back and rolled over coughing in agony. She groaned and pushed herself on her hands and knees and glared at the ground. _C'mon…. work…_ she thought to herself. She clawed into the ground beginning to panic. "work!" She barked.

* * *

"How's Inuyasha…" Sango looked to Mirkou seeing him sigh, "He's still digging… Kagome is finally asleep." "for how long," Muttered Sango. Miroku cupped his wife's cheek leading her face to gently lie on his shoulder. She gripped his arm and sighed, "I ache for them…" She whimpered. Miroku held her hand and exhaled, "As do i…" The flapping door opened to reveal Shippo with Ami, Akira, and Haruto tagging behind. "He came to us as soon as possible." Spoke Akira. Sango stood and hugged her children as did Miroku. "How are they doing?" Asked Ami.

"They have definably been better…" Sango replied. Haruto had more fear in his eyes than the others. Though they were more distant in age, him and Izaiyoi were close compainions. He, Shippo, and her would venture around and such, since Izaiyoi was more the tomboy type than the other girls. While the twins would dress up in pretty dresses and play with their dolls, Izaiyoi would wrestle with the two boys and play in the dirt. Inuyasha never minded of course, but Kagome thought of it as a nightmare since _She_ was washing all her clothes.

He trembled a bit earning a glance from his father, "Is she safe?" He asked concerned. "We are sure of it, if anything she hid in the well, but remember Kagome's family owns the Shrine holding the well. Kagome said at worst she will be stuck in a home with her mother still living there." Sango reassured.

He nodded and Miroku gripped his son's arm pulling him out of the hut. "Did you bring what I asked?" Haruto nodded searching his bag pulling out a radiating, white lilly with a sutra tied to it. "I got it from a priestess to heal items possessing priestess magic or demonic magic." He nodded and hugged his son, "She's coming back… right?" "She may have a better chance with this." Miroku grinned.

Haruto nodded as he watched his father run in the well's direction. He approached it and climbed inside using the vine racing down the rocks as a rope and eventually joined The hanyou in the pit, he was next to a pile of dirt from his digging. "Inuyasha…" " _ **What.**_ _"_ He asked shaking. Miroku gawked in pure awe, Inuyasha's voice was wavering and sounded thick. "Inuyasha you must rest," "No Miroku…" He looked over his shoulder showing his puffy, red eyes. "I-I cant. I need to get her back home…" His words cracked as he tried to speak.

Miroku showed him the flower, "Haruto got this for us. Plant it in the well, wait a while and it will grow and heal the well." Inuyasha snatched it from his hand and planted it in the hole he made and patted it in himself. He grabbed Miroku by his arm and gripped him to his back and leapt out with the Monk. "Inuyasha…" He looked at Miroku. "She's gonna come back." Inuyasha remained silent. He just gulped and walked back to his home.

* * *

The sun began to rise in the modern day Japan, Izaiyoi lied in the dirt covered in it. Sota came in the shrine hearing her light pants, he peered into the well. "Izaiyoi? Why are you still here?" He called down. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see him. "it-it didn't work…" She muttered, her ears flattened and her bottom lip trembled. Sota threw down a rope for her, "Here, sis used it. Come back up and we can get you cleaned up." She stared at the rope, afraid to grab it and admit her defeat to the well. She cringed a bit realizing just how sore and hurt she was, she really didn't have a choice. She grabbed on the rope and climbed up slowly near halfway before panting. "I cant climb any higher…" "I got it." Sota tugged on the rope pulling her up the rest of the way.

She lazily climbed out of the well and sat on the mouth of it. There was thick silence before Sota hugged her. She sat there in confusion before feeling tears drip on her back. "I miss my sister…" He muttered between tears.


	3. Blood Orange

After the heavy explination to Kagome's mother, They all took a seat in the living room.

"So you don't know when it will work again?" She asked looking to Izaiyoi. "No… I'm surprised it even worked the first time." She replied. "Must have been a surge of power?" Her grandmother noted. "Maybe, I mean I have been around the well plenty times but that was my first time really going in. I mean it did take some time for it to work but it did." Izaiyoi put her finger to her lips and nibbled it a second before looking at it once more seeing the red sore from the splinter.

"What's the matter?" Sota asked.

"Nothing just some splinter."

"I can look at that for you." Her grandmother intervened.

Izaiyoi nodded a thanks as she took her hand leading her to the bathroom. Izaiyoi sat on the bathroom counter as her grandmother grabbed a pair of tweezers and tried to pluck the nuisance. "This may feel irritating a bit-" As on cue to her words Izaiyoi flinched. "Ah-" "See." She grinned and weakly chuckled as Izaiyoi bit her lip taking in the miniscule amount of pain.

Eventually she removed a pink glimmering little shard. "Doesn't look like a splinter to me, if it is it's quite unique wood." Her grandmother Giggled. Izaiyoi eyed it feeling a weird vibe, the hair on the back of her neck tickled and she felt her heart beat in her chest. "This might sound weird but is there a jar or something you can put that in?" Izaiyoi asked skeptically.

Her grandmother nodded. "Let me run you a bath first." She lied the shard on the counter top and ran the water, "Towels are in the cabinet over by the door, the soaps and such are on the edge of the tub, and the nozzle has to be pushed in before you turn it to adjust your temperature. Pull it out to stop the water." Izaiyoi nodded to all the instructions and grabbed herself a towel.

"I'll find something for this." She said holding the shard and giving a warm smile before leaving.

Izaiyoi looked at her clothes seeing they were dirty and not to be worn after bathing. "Uh-um Nana?" In seconds she came to the door, "Yes?" "Is there um… anything I can change into after bathing?" She nodded and smiled. "The robe on the back of the door you can wear, there is a room down the hall with a pink decoration on the knob, in that room there are plenty of clothes you can use." Izaiyoi nodded and she closed the door.

She walked to the tub and stripped down. She could feel the weight lift off of her as she peeled the clothes from her skin. She cringes slightly sore to the touch. When she was stripped down she folded her clothes and sat them on the floor before slowly entering the tub. She flinched at the hot water but eased into it.

She looked around the bathroom examining how much different it was from her average everyday hut. She did as told to shut off the water and she rinsed her arms and chest before looking around. "Soap?..." She saw a bar and grabbed it assuming it was a cleaning tool.

She sniffed it smelled the strong herbs of blood oranges. She smiled enjoying the scent, was it edible?

She slowly licked an edge and coughed spitting out of the tub before submerging her face into the water to shake off the horrid taste. It did _not_ taste like blood orange AT ALL. She had a look of disgust on her face as she continued to wash herself and use the shampoos and such, _too much shampoo and conditioner._

By the time she was finished the water was tinted slightly green and she cringed at the sight.

She slowly pulled herself out and shook herself dry. She looked around to see the water on the walls and toilet before grabbing her towel to dry it off. She put on her robe and picked up her clothes before exiting. She looked around the hall and saw the room she was directed to. She walked to it and entered getting hit in the instant with the scent of her mother.

She looked around and took in the realization that _this_ was her mother's room. She walked to her desk to see it cleared off with some papers still on it. She picked them up and tried to read the odd slang, "cooool –edge?" She droned.

A knock came from the door as she turned and saw Asami and Nana standing there. "Came to see if you needed any help dear?" Her grandmother asked. She nodded setting the papers down.

"Where is your river, I need to wash my old clothes." She chuckled and took them from her. "I can take them to the 'river'." She chuckled.

"There are freshly cleaned clothes in the drawers and closet. I just washed them all when you left last night. There are undergarments and such too you can wear. If you need any help getting dressed ill be down stairs." With that she left with Asami still in the room.

"I wanna help pick out your clothes!" She ordered smiling.

Izaiyoi grinned. "Alright, but I have a say in it." She chuckled. She watched as the little girl dug through old clothes and eventually found baseball hat, "Oh! You should wear this. So your secret is a secret." She giggled and continued to search. Izaiyoi gripped the bill of the hat and sniffed up intaking her father's faint scent. "Huh.." Asami pulled out a blue blouse and a green skirt to match, Izaiyoi saw the clothes too unusual.

Her mother often tried to get her into a Kimono, but she didn't like the feeling of air passing up and out in her skirting.

"I don't prefer kimonos."

"It's a skirt."

"I don't prefer _skirts_ than."

She yawned as she felt the little girl shove a pair of shorts in her arms and the same blouse. "Here." She smiled to Izaiyoi and didn't notice the look of confusion on her face. Izaiyoi dressed herself but looked confused to the shorts, "Is there another piece to the outfit?" She muttered. "It's shorts silly!" She blushed and looked at her pale legs, "I just kinda feel… out there." Asami shrugged.

"Throw on some flip flops and lets go!

She watched the small girl run out and she looked around.

"What in gods name is flip flops."

Sota lead Izaiyoi down the street and showed her around the city, Asami held her hand and helped point some things out too. They both dragged her to an icecream shop, where she stood confused at the odd deserts in the glass windows. "What is icecream?" Izaiyoi asked as they brought her to sit at a booth. "It's frozen desert. You mean you haven't had icecream?" Sota asked stunned not aware of how history worked.

"uh…well no." Asami giggled, "You're crazy!" Izzy huffed at the girl, "No I just haven't had it." A waitress came to the table and gave the group a warm smile, "Hello, welcome to the Shack, do you know what you want sweet heart?" She asked Asami while she pulled out her pen and pad. "I want chocolate chunk." She replied with a grin, Sota nodded in agreement and the waitress looked to Izaiyoi, "And you dear?" She looked at the waitress and blushed awkwardly. "U-uh… same thing.." She nodded and smiled writing the orders down.

Izaiyoi peered up at her once more to see a slight scar on the waitress's throat. She noticed it was rather visible but didn't want to be rude. When she walked away she looked at Sota. "You see the scar?" She asked. "Yeah, her name is Minori, she said it was a work accident." He replied quickly while he pulled out paper and crayons for his daughter earning a squeal from the little one as she colored. "Huh, sorry I just… yeah." She shook off the odd feeling twisting her gut to enjoy the time with her family.

* * *

"We need answers… You were the only one to survive after being a minion of Naraku… What was his bone doing in the well." Inuyasha asked as he stared down Kohaku.

He remained silent, "I-I am not even sure… I mean I know that he had plans for the shard even after his passing… but that is all I remembered." "But the shard died with him shortly after." Kagome added, "Yes but… what if it only did temporarily?" He muttered. This caught both their attention.

"Kohaku what are you suggesting."

Miroku and Sango sat with the group to hear his theory, "I don't think that flower will defeat his plan Miroku, maybe reopen the well for Inu and Kagome to pass but it wont fix what he had done… If-if I am correct, Maybe Naraku had more to the wish than we thought?" Kagome blinked shocked, what if he was right? Though the jewel was tainted when she was trapped in the darkness it still harbored itself one wish, and if Inuyasha was speaking truth when he said he saw Naraku, than maybe the wish wasn't really hers?

She froze, "We were tricked…" Kagome spoke silently in terror. Inuyasha looked to his wife. "What do you mean Tricked?"

She looked up to her companions, "There's no way for Naraku to have just wished me into eternal darkness with him, he has a lust for agony but I doubt he was just doing it as a death wish, he had to have more to the wish than that. The jewel gave up easily, but it didn't vanish…" Inuyasha's mind snapped as his brain made the connection to hers. "It shattered… _again._ "

Sango and Miroku eventually caught on and joined. "So he didn't wish for Kagome to take Midoriko's place… He wished for a resurrection." Sango noted.

Kagome nodded, "And you know the twist, if he comes back…" "So does the jewel…" Miroku added. They sat there silently, "So what does that mean about his bone?" Inuyasha reminded. "If his bone was hidden under some sutra such thing, than it's possible that-" Kagome's words stuck in her throat.

"oh no…" She got up and ran outside followed by her companions. "What Kagome?" in seconds she felt the aura pulse in her once more. She was right… She looked at Inuyasha once she reached the well.

"He was waiting for someone to reopen the well, when it did he could transport to my time… Inuyasha Izaiyoi brought him back." Terror stilled them all. "But- but if he's alive than my wind tunnel would've been opening once more." Miroku spoke up.

"Not if he's the same, He may have pulled a Kikyo. He may have taken a piece of the shard with him to his second life…"

"So he's not completely Naraku?" Sango asked.

"No he isn't. But something tells me he's gonna figure it out soon…"

Inuyasha but in once more, "But wait the Jewel required a soul to be made, remember Midoriko and that demon who tried to create his own jewel?" Sango nodded, "He wouldn't have given the jewel his body if it meant he would die shortly after, He had to have picked a host for the jewel."

"Kagome…"

They looked to Miroku, "What if he was intending _you_ to jump back down the well, and you become the host and bring him new life…" His words rang in his ears. "It… it makes sense…" Sango muttered. "He wanted A priestess to once more carry the burden of the jewel, and as far as we knew you were the last one he had a bounty of hate on…" Inuyasha's heart sunk to his gut, "Than Izaiyoi took her place on accident…"

Kagome's heart twisted in her chest, "She's the host too…" Tears welled into Kagome's eyes as she felt the pain of realization stab at her.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her into an embrace before letting her completely weep, Miroku and Sango bowed their heads silently giving the two a bit of respect for what they had just learned of their child's fate.

* * *

The sunset spread it's colors across the wide sky while the three continued their tourist route. They stopped at a gas station when Asami begged for a potty break. As they waited around, Sota helped Izaiyoi pick out drinks and such for later that night.

"We can rent a movie and watch it too, you can pick it out. Do you like horror, action, comedy-" he stopped realizing all his words must be foreign to her. He sighed and pulled out a tea for her.

"Nevermind, There's a rental box over there, just give the man at the counter up there this amount and take the change he gives back to you." He handed her some yen and walked a few steps before turning back around having a flash back of something Inuyasha did, "And remember to _take_ the items we bought too." She nodded smiling as he left.

She walked to the counter and did as instructed. The man looked up from his phone to see her.

"You ready to pay-" He stopped and stared at her eyes for a second. He nearly dropped his phone before catching it. While he was bent to grab it, Izaiyoi noticed a spider like tattoo on his arm. He sat back up quickly and looked at her, "Sorry ma'am. I um- uh-hn…" He quickly punched in the price and the register rang earning a jump from Izaiyoi in shock, obviously not going unnoticed from the man.

"Acting like you haven't heard a register before." He grunted as she handed him the yen slowly. He took it and sorted out his cash. Izaiyoi stared at the tattoo trying to figure where the déjà vu that hit her was coming from. The man handed her the bag and change, As she reached for it he slowly clasped his hand around her wrist, "Where exactly are you from?" He muttered silently.

Izaiyoi's protective instincts kicked in and she yanked her wrist away with the change and bag, "China." She lied before turning to her uncle and quickly leaving the man to himself. Asami soon followed and ran to the two and helped them search for a fillm to watch.

The man continued to stare at her. As they left he grabbed his phone and held it to his ear as he made a call, a feminine voice answered. "What is it?" Her gravelly voice snapped. "You said to keep an eye out for golden eyes?"

He could practically her her grin in her voice as it spoke into his ear like oil, "Correct… well done Kota." The woman hung up as did he. He grinned to himself as he flipped his screen back to his game.


End file.
